Telekinesis
BioShock "Pick up big stuff with your mind. Throw them at your enemies. What else do you need to know?" Telekinesis is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it has no visible manifestation on Jack's wrists or hands but the hand will clench and twitch if not being used. Telekinesis is an active plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object; the object can be thrown with great force and distance at the cost of EVE. Objects can be picked up and drawn in from up to long distances. It allows for the collecting of items, searching of containers, and looting of corpses that are unreachable by normal means. Objects thrown at enemies will cause heavy physical damage. Because Telekinesis only uses EVE when throwing objects, simply picking up and dropping objects will cost no EVE. Combat Strategy Defense: *Grabbing enemy grenades thrown midair and tossing them back. *Use it to snatch the fire bolts lobbed at Jack by Houdini Splicers. *Manipulating Trap Bolts, either preset or player-set. Use it to rearrange traps or throw the bolt at a Splicer for high electrical damage. Another way to clear out traps is to use Telekinesis to grab a corpse or other object and hold it while maneuvering through a web of bolts and have the body absorb all the damage. *Corpses make great bullet shields, as do other objects such as trash cans. *Build a defensive barrier with stackable objects. Offense: *Pick up objects and throw them at the enemy. The best objects to throw are explosives, such as oil barrels and propane tanks, as they will ignite a target and inflict a heavy amount of damage at a radius. Heavy objects such as Big Daddy corpses, Splicer corpses, and other heavy objects are also effective in dealing damage. Tip: Stunning enemies with Electro Bolt will make it easier to hit them. *When aiming at groups, try to line up as many enemies as possible before throwing an object. In the case of an explosive, try to hit the center of the group. *Setting objects on fire will cause a great deal of extra damage when thrown, as well as set enemies aflame. *To make a Molotov cocktail, use the Incinerate! plasmid to set fire to an alcoholic beverage, and throw it in an enemy's face. Molotovs do not explode, but rather create an immensely improved incineration effect. *Create an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb." This requires five Proximity Mines to be thrown on a large object able to moved using Telekinesis. Throw the object for massive physical damage. The most recommended form of object to attach Proxy Mines to are explosives. *Shoot an enemy once with a Crossbow bolt, and Telekinesis can pull it back out and throw it at the enemy repeatedly with nearly no reload time. Other Uses: *Telekinesis can be used to search a room from a distance, allowing great efficiency in thorough searching. *This plasmid also be used to stack objects to reach previously inaccessible areas. *Telekinesis can be used to check if an enemy is feigning death. If a corpse cannot be picked up, then it is an enemy feigning death. *Telekinesis can be used to pick up burning objects then touch ice with them to melt it. This can save EVE hypos in areas with lots of ice, such as the room where Peach Wilkins is fought. Recommended Tonics Apart from EVE Saver, no Gene Tonic really facilitates the use of Telekinesis more than any other. Gallery Image:Telekinesis.png|Jack wielding Telekinesis. BioShock 2 Telekinesis returns in BioShock 2. It is the second plasmid obtained in the game after Electro Bolt, and is found as a gift from Eleanor Lamb. Upgrade Path *'Level One': Able to pick up and throw objects. Found in a Jet Postal station in The Atlantic Express workshop. *'Level Two': Able to pick up Splicers frozen with Winter Blast 2 and higher, picking up heavier objects and throwing with more force. - 100 ADAM at Gatherer's Garden, first available in Pauper's Drop. *'Level Three': Able to pick up and throw live Splicers except for Brute Splicers and Big Daddies, as well as live Security Bots. - 250 ADAM at Gatherer's Garden, first available in Inner Persephone. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Telekinesis is unlocked at Rank 12. When holding an item with this plasmid, the player's EVE will slowly deplete. Unlike Single Player, this plasmid will always attempt to grab an object, sometimes creating them from the environment if nothing is found in the direction the player is looking. All non-explosive objects thrown do the same amount of damage on impact. Impact also causes the other player to stumble for a moment. Combat Strategy * When holding a Little Sister, this plasmid allows the player to use projectiles against incoming enemies. * The player can use this plasmid to grab resources from far away Vending Machines, also allowing them to steal from enemy-hacked Vending Machines without danger. * This plasmid can be used to grab explosives from the air, crossbow darts and Proximity Mines off the ground. * This plasmid is a good way to protect teammates, by stunning the attacking enemy for a moment. This allows time to counter him/her. * This plasmid can also be used to block explosives via throwing an object at the them. * If the player is hit with Incinerate! or Winter Blast, their projectiles will be imbued with the corresponding element, allowing one to freeze or ignite enemies while damaging and stunning them. Video 300px fr:Télékinésie Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids